In general, an autonomous parking system finds a parking slot in a parking lot by itself in a state in which a driver does not get in a vehicle and performs an autonomous parking in a pertinent parking slot, and turns off an ignition of the vehicle when the parking is completed.
In addition, the autonomous parking system performs a leaving of the parking lot after turning on the ignition of the vehicle according to a request from the driver and performs autonomous navigation to a place requested by the driver.
For example, when the driver requests a parking operation using a smart phone after getting out of the vehicle at a parking lot entrance, the autonomous parking system enters into the parking lot through autonomous navigation and finds a parking slot to perform a parking by itself. Thereafter, when the driver requests a leaving operation from the parking lot using the smart phone, the autonomous parking system performs autonomous navigation to the parking lot entrance from a parking position in the parking lot.
Therefore, it is not necessary for the driver to enter the parking lot and it is possible to reduce a time required to perform the parking after searching a parking slot.
Since a driver does not get into a vehicle when using the autonomous parking system, the autonomous parking system should guarantee greater safety than a Smart Parking Assist System (SPAS) that requires a driver who operates the transmission, throttle or brakes, or a combination thereof.
However, since the conventional autonomous parking system does not offer a countermeasure for various unexpected incidents, if an unexpected incident occurs, this may lead to accident.
In particular, in the process of searching a parking slot after entering the parking lot through autonomous navigation, when an obstacle is detected suddenly during the autonomous navigation, a system error may occur as the next process is not completed.